Her Type
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: What is her type? SasuIno


This was inspired by the question we ask ourselves when we're in crush mode: Am I their type? Hehehe It's a one-shot I hope you guys enjoy. ;D Please Review! I'd really like to hear from you guys! This is dedicated to none other than pixieface Lust.

* * *

--Her Type--

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, people would worship me and not Kisimoto Masashi!**  
Summary: **What the hell is her type? SasuIno

* * *

There was no way to describe the rage of jealousy that spread through Sasuke's body. His hand showed no mercy on the cup he was currently drinking out of. Had the cup been animate, the whole room would have heat a piercing scream coming from the cup. And why was Sasuke Uchiha burning with envy?

It had everything to do with the gregarious blonde across the room from him. Ino freaking Yamanaka. All she was doing was chatting away with a group of guys, but that's what was killing Sasuke—the fact that she was surrounded by eligible bachelors. Oh, he was beyond jealous. There was no doubt about it. Which was weird since they weren't going out but still…they were kind of going out, weren't they?

Ever since Sasuke had come back to the Leaf, Sasuke had his mind set in motion to complete his second goal: restoring his clan. But first, he had to find the right woman. He had gone out with a number of girls. The ranged from excessively happy girls, to girls he had nothing in common with, to sexy-but-totally-weird girls, and to innocent-at-first-but-not-so-innocent-later girls and none had worked out. Sure some of them were a bit compatible with Sasuke, but there was no spark.

But there was one girl who did spark something in him. That person was none other than Ino Yamanaka. Since the Uchiha had come back, he and Ino hah been paired up in a number of occasions. They worked perfectly together. As time went by, Sasuke and Ino became best friends. Gradually, their relationship took a different toll; they began to embrace frequently, held hands, and spent the night over—though nothing would go farther than a kiss on the kiss, Ino to Sasuke.

And now as Sasuke was watching Ino, he couldn't help but think they weren't his type. But then again, the Uchiha didn't know what the Shintenshin user's type was. Was she into the wild boys, the boy boys the quiet boys, the mysterious boy, the brooding boys, or the hyper boys? Which one was it?

"Hell, seems like I'm going to have to find out." Sasuke said as he chugged the last of his drink, crushed the cup, and threw it away. Taking careful strides, Sasuke made it past the crowd and in front of Ino. The men around them looked at Sasuke as if saying, "She's ours, Uchiha. Get the hell away!"

"Sasuke!" The cheery blonde said as she embraced the dark-haired man.

Sasuke, in return, hugged her back and began walking backwards. "We need to talk."

"Okay, Sasuke." Ino said her arms still around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was still walking backwards, but for Ino, it seemed like she was walking the right way. Suddenly, she remembered her manner and turned 

her head to the group of men and smiles. "Well, nice meeting you all." And with that, Ino left a group of very angry-looking men behind.

The dup finally reached the end of the house and sat on the patio. Ino smiled as she looked with her baby-blue eyes into Sasuke's mesmerizing onyx ones. That never failed to make her blush, and Sasuke knew this. He smirked at seeing Ino's cheeks flush.

"Thanks for getting me out of there. Thos guys weren't my type." Ino winked towards the Uchiha.

How perfect was this? Kami-sama was definitely on Sasuke's side. "Well, what is your type?"

Ino took on a pensive state. After a minute or so, she was ready to answer, "Someone who is strong, can make me laugh, respects me, and know what he wants in life."

"So, someone like…?" Sasuke put on his ever famous smirk.

"Someone like you, moron." Ino chuckled. "So how about you? What's your type?"

"You know. Someone who's strong as well, funny, determined."

"So someone like me?" Ino said smiling.

"No. Someone like Sakura." Sasuke laughed at Ino's offended expression. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Of course someone like you."

"Good. Well, since we're each other's type, I think it's settled that we're a couple."

"I guess your right." Sasuke said, pulling Ino into a kiss. The two then spent the rest of the night, kissing under the star light, completely ignoring that fact that there was still a party going on inside.


End file.
